Can't Have You
by Seddierocks
Summary: Derek is having feelings for Casey. Will it be too late, or will he live happliy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's chessy and short but still read it and review. but anyways this story is about Derek having feelings for Casey. but will it be too late? Derek's POV**

Chapter One

"Derek you have to express your feelings!" Casey said. Me , why do I have to express my feelings? She's the one that won't admit that she's lonely. OK if this isn't making sense to you then good. So as you all know, _me llamo Derek._ In English that means I call myself Derek. But here in America and Canada and other countries we say my name is Derek. Sorry I'm study Spanish. Let's go back a couple of weeks ago.

I was taking Casey to school and she was talking to Max on her cell phone. Ugh! I hate him so much. Did you know that he makes kissy faces at his girlfriends? It's sick,his becoming a sissy. Anyways where was I? Oh yeah, as Casey was talking to Max, I was turning the radio on. Then I came across to the Jonas Brothers. Oh no! Casey loves the Jonas Brothers. Before I could change it Casey quickly slapped my hand. I looked up at her and she gave me a _leave it here I like this song look._ "So what are you doing at lunch today?" She asked him. I saw a curious look on her face. "Hello?" she said. She looked at her phone. "Phone died." She said.

A couple of songs were playing while I was driving. Turns out it was a Jonas Brothers marathon. Then, one song came on. It was called _" Can't Have You"._ " Oh I love this song turn it up please?" Casey asked. "Joy!" I said. When we got to school, I opened the door for Casey. " Thank You … Derek." Casey said surprise. I didn't know why I was doing it … but it felt good … kinda. I wanted to open the school door, open her locker, taking her books, get her lunch, but I couldn't. Reasons people. I have reasons why I couldn't do all of that stuff for Casey. One, Max was with her the whole entire time. Two, I have a repatation to protect. And three, she's my step-sister. If people saw that, they'll get the wrong picture. When it got to lunch time, the most shocking thing happened.

**Please review if you want more. i won't update more unless if i get 9 of more**


	2. Chapter 2

**i decided to let the 9 or more review slide. so here's the 2nd chapter.**

Chapter 2

I was getting my lunch and on my way to sit with Sam. Then I saw Casey sitting alone. If your wondering where Emily was, she was on vacation. I didn't want Casey sitting by herself, so I came up to her, and sat across from her. "Where's your boyfriend Max?" I asked. " I don't know. He was with me all day. Then he said he had to go to the bathroom." She said. " Do you want my chocolate cake?" I asked. " You? Passing chocolate cake? What's going on?" Casey asked all suspicious. " Nothing I just want you to have it." I said. She just shook it off and took my cake.

Ten minuets pass and Max still hadn't shown up. " Are you sure he went to the bathroom?' I asked. " Yes! Positive. Casey said not sure. " OH MY GOSH!" a random girl said out in the hallway. Everyone ran to see what was the matter. When everyone ran to the girl, everyone stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Max and a blond girl lip-locking in the janitors closet. I turned my head to the side to see Casey. I saw tears in her eyes. Then I looked at Max. He gave her _it's not what it looks like_ look. " How could you do this to me?" Casey said. "It's not what it looks like." Max said. " You embarrassed me." She said. " I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Max said. " Forgive you? I catch you... no make that almost everyone catching you making out with some girl and you think I'm going to forgive you?" Casey said. " Yes?" Max said. Casey just looked at him crazy and slapped him. He yelled and said ow. I told you he was a sissy. " Were over." Casey said and started to run off. I took Max and pushed him in to the lockers. "If you ever come near Casey again I will hunt you down alive." I threated to him. " You tell him Derek." a random boy said. I ran after Casey and called out her name. "Casey!"

"Casey wait!" I said catching up to her. "Please don't make fun of me of me just don't … please?" Casey said crying and yelling as she was sitting down near the lockers. I just looked at her for a moment, then sat down next to her. " I can't believe I was so stupid. If he didn't like me, then why didn't he say so?" She said still crying. "No, your not stupid, he is. He's stupid for not telling the truth." I said putting my arm around her. What was I doing? I'm sure she was thinking _who are you and what have you done with my gross step-brother?_ " I'm mean I think he likes hurting girls feelings. He's a total sissy." I said. Casey was getting ready to laugh, but I put my hand over her mouth. " You know he's a sissy. Remember when he said ow when you slapped him?" I said. Then we both started laughing. " Thanks Derek. You've just made my day … again." We both got up. She was getting ready to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. I just couldn't help myself. I leaned in and hugged her. I don't know if she was shocked or not. " I thought you had a no hugging policy." Casey said still hugging me. " I'll manage." I said. I don't know how long we were hugging, but it was long enough to get in her scent. She smelled wonderful and her sea blue eyes looked so beautiful. The bell rung and we both immediately broke apart. " So , I'll see you at home?" I asked. Usually she would walk home from school. " Nope! You'll see me at your car." Casey said smiling and walked off. I couldn't help but smile at her.

**i hope you thought that Derek was going to kiss her. well if you want Derek to kiss her then review. this time i'm going 5 or more. i know it's chessy but this is my first story on fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I see that I have 5 reviews so here is the 3rd chapter. BTW thank you all that reviewed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD if I did I would let Dasey happen**

Chapter 3

Casey and I were both quiet in the car. I was thinking about what I did that day. I don't know what I was doing that day. I don't even know why I did it. Could it be the fact that I like her. Wait I can't like her she's my step-sister. I heard a buzz that interrupt my thoughts. It was Casey cell phone.

"I just got a text message." Casey said. She read it out loud.

"Casey, I'm so sorry about today. Please forgive me. Max!" Casey said angrily. "Why does he keep asking you for your forgiveness?" I asked. "He sill wants me" Casey said.

When we got home I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Casey went upstairs to do her homework like always. I kept thinking about that day. Like I said I have a reputation to protect. If Casey told everybody what I did, I don't know. I went upstairs to go to Casey's room, when all of a sudden Edwin stopped me.

"Hey I heard what happened today." Edwin said. I was wondering what he was talking about. What did I do? Did I even do anything? I mean I pushed Max into the lockers, but still. That's nothing to gossip about.

"What happened today?" I asked. "What you did to Casey. You comfort her in her time of need." Edwin said.

I gave him a death star and grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to my face. " Who told you this?" I asked.

"Casey did. She said that you helped her with the whole Max thing. Why is that?" Edwin asked.

" I don't even know." I said letting go of him. " Well, why did you do it?" he asked. " Is it that big of a deal?" I asked walking to my room. " Well, yeah. I mean you hate her and she hates you. So, why did you do it?" he asked. "I told you I don't know." I said losing my patience. " I don't know isn't good enough. I need an answer right now or I'll just keep bugging you." he said. Right then I just wanted to hurt him so bad. Like it was a big deal.

Just to get rid of him, I answered him. " I just wanted to be nice. OK?" I said. He nodded and went to his room. I went to my room and just laid down.

"Derek! Casey! Dinner is ready!" Nora yelled. When I opened the door I saw Casey coming out of the bathroom.

" Hey!" I said. " Hey!" She said smiling. Wow I never knew she had a pretty smile. I'm still going off subject. Anyways I said to Casey, " Um Casey remember what happened today?" "Yeah?" she said.

" Well, can we just forget about it? I mean you know I was just being nice. And I have a reputation to keep. So can we just go back to hating each other?" I asked.

I could see her smile drop. I hope she wasn't going to cry, but she didn't. " OK!" she said and walked away.

Dinner was the same as always. Casey and I had our usual fight, Edwin and Lizzie were fighting over chicken, Marti was a dog that week, and dad and Nora were just sitting there eating. When dinner was over, it was my turn to do the dishes. I was almost done when Casey came in the kitchen. She was finish with her cup and dropped it in the sink. Instead of going to her room, she stayed with me to help me with the dishes, or so I thought.

**I hope you like it so far so review**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter may be stupid and random or weird because I had writer's block so here's my fourth chapter enjoy. BTW there are some redundant parts in here so please forgive me. Oh and thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Life with Derek if I did Dasey would happen**

Chapter 4

"Um...hi?" I said. "What did you think I was going to do? Tell the whole school?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know what I'm talking about." She said. I looked at her for a second. Then I remembered. "Oh yeah that. What about it?" I asked.

"Did you honestly think I was going to tell the whole school? You know me better than that." Casey said. "Uh you said that already." I said. "Stop trying to change the subject." She said. "Sorry it's just that... I didn't want you to tell because I didn't want people to think I'm nice." I said.

"Well next time don't be nice. By the way, why were you trying to be nice?' She asked. "Ugh you sound like Edwin." I said.

"What?" She asked immediately. "EDWIN! YOU SOUND LIKE EDWIN. WHY DO YOU GUYS THINK I'M ANOTHER DEREK BECAUSE I'M BEING NICE. I HAVE FEELINGS TOO." I yelled.

Was I being a hypocrite? I swear I sounded like a sissy. "Sorry Derek. You really need to take a chill pill." she said. I had nothing left to say.

I looked at her beuitful face, then her eyes, and then her lips. I wanted to kiss then so badly. I leaned in with out even knowing. Wait! What am I doing. I quickly got back to the position where I started from. I just went back to doing the dishes. Well I went back to wash casey's cup. She just turned around and left.

Could I really be in love with my step-sister? No I can't. It's incest. It is incest right?

**I hope you like it again sorry if it was corny and short but I had writer's block and I needed to get back on track so please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow it took forever to get this thing posted. First of all, my grades were bad so I couldn't get on the computer, second of all I had a few writer's block, and third of all when I had the opportunity to finish the chapter, I didn't use the opportunity. Anyways here is the fifth chapter. BTW so far this chapter is the longest chapter in the story. Plus there is a person that comes in here randomly. ( I'll give you a hint. He came in random in the show) so here it is the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. BTW there is this one part where we get to see Casey's POV. Oh and some of characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. If I did then Dasey would've happened a long time ago.**

Chapter five

For some strange reason the song from the Jonas Brothers "Can't Have You" has been playing all day.

That's right I took Casey to school again. When I mean "all day" I don't mean on the radio.

When I went to the bathroom I heard Casey singing it in her room. When I came down stairs Nora was working out while listening to it. I know scary.

When I was waiting for Casey so I could take her to school I turned on the TV. And the music video came on. ( I know there's no music video to Can't Have You). Maybe the song is trying to tell me something.

Is it just me or am I reliving the same day over again. Because I just did the same thing I did yesterday. I opened her car door.

"Thanks Derek … again." Casey said surprised again. Hey! Just because Casey broke up with Max doesn't mean that I can do all that stuff that I wanted to do for Casey.

" ¿Cómo se dice mochila en ingles?" Sra. Sanchez said. Yep you guest it. We're in Spanish Class.

If you thought it was French, German, or Hebrew, then you really need to learn your international languages. Plus, I spoke Spanish in the first chapter.

_Mochila I know this_ I thought. " Hey give this to Casey." a random girl said sitting behind me. I looked at it and saw that it was a note.

I took it and saw that it was from Max. I turned around and saw Max staring at Casey. I couldn't help but open it up and read it.

_Casey, I keep saying this a thousand times and I'll say it again. Will you back out with me? Circle yes or no._

I looked at Casey and saw her taking notes. "Derek!" Sra. Sanchez said. I looked up real quickly and she gave me a look to tell me to answer the question.

" Uh se dice backpack." I said. "Bien gracias Derek." she said.

I looked back down at the note, then at Max, then at Casey. I did that for a couple of times.

_Well she's gonna say no anyways_ I thought. I circled no and folded it back up and gave it to the girl.

I turned around and gave a little smirk.

I opened my locker to get my math book when a small hand with pink nail polish closed it.

"I can't believe you." a girl said. I turned to face her. It was Casey.

"What?" I asked. "You know what you did." Casey said.

"Huh?" I said. "Ugh! You circled no for me." she said. "How did you know?" I asked. "Well...

**Flashback Casey's POV**

_Casey why do you keep saying no?" Max asked me. "First of all I keep saying no because you cheated on me. Second of all I turned you down once." I said._

"_First of all I just kissed a girl. Second of all you turned me down two times." He said._

"_First of all kissing a girl while dating another girl is consider cheating. Second of all what do you mean by "two times"?" I asked._

"_First of all kissing a girl while dating another girl doesn't consider cheating to me. Second of all you turned me down with the text message and you turned me down on the note." He said._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked him. "You circled no on the note. Did you?" He said._

"_What note are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm confused." He said. "Me too." I said._

"_Well I gave it to that girl who was sitting in front of me." He said._

"_And she gave it to who?" I asked. "Derek I guess. You don't think?" Max said._

"_I don't think. I know." I said._

" _So is that a yes? Will you go back out with me?" Max begged me smiling. I looked at him crazy._

**End of flashback**

" So? Why do you care? You should be thanking me." I said. "Why should I thank you?" Casey asked me.

"Because I circled no for you and you still didn't answer my question." I said.

"What question?" she asked. "Why do you care if I circled no for you? You were already going to circle no." I said.

" I don't it's just that it's invasion of privacy." She said. "What a minuet. You don't still like Max? Do you?" I asked taking a step closer.

"No! What makes you think that?" She asked. "Well your mad at me because I circled no for you which you should just get over it right now. You were wondering why you didn't get that note from Max. Sounds like you still like him." I said.

She was getting ready to say something, when all of a sudden somebody was right behind her. I could tell that she felt their breathing.

"Casey I heard that you broke up with Max." said Truman.

"What do you want Truman!" Casey said disgusted turning around to face him.

" I want you to be my girlfriend." Truman said. I rolled my eyes. "Let me think...NO!" She said.

"Why not?" Truman asked. " Because your a stalker!" I said stepping in.

"Nobody asked you!" Truman said. "Yeah Derek I can handle this." Casey said.

"No you can't Casey!" I said. "Yes I can Derek!" She said. "No you can't Casey!" I said grinding my teeth.

"Yes I can Derek!" She said grinding her teeth. "Hey!" Truman said. We both looked at him.

"Is it a yes or a no?" He asked. "Dude just leave her alone." I said getting all in his face.

"Make me." He said getting all in mine. I pushed him a little bit so he could back off.

He chuckled a little bit and push me harder. "Ha! Is that the best you got?" I said a little louder so that some people could hear.

I pushed him harder than I did before. This time, he bumped into a girl that was at her locker.

"Have some manners!" She said and slapped him. Casey and I laughed with a bunch of other people.

"You think that's funny?" Truman said getting angry. " A yeah!" I said giving a duh look.

"So Casey is it a yes or a no?" Truman said. "I already told you it's a no." Casey said.

"I don't take no for an answer." He said. "Leave her alone!" I said.

"And what if I don't?" He said. "I'm gonna make you sing soprano. " I threatened.

He laughed...and laughed...and laughed. He thought I was bluffing.

I kicked him in his... you know where and he sung a note that an opera woman would sing.

Let's just say that you can hear this note on High School Musical. Trust me you'll know what note it is.

"Wow Truman I never knew you had that good of a voice. You're good enough to join show choir." I said. Almost everybody that saw the scene laughed.

"I can't believe you did that!" He said with a high voice. "Well you better believe it." I said.

"Derek maybe you should stop." Casey said. "Yeah, maybe your right." I said.

We both turned around and walked to our next class. "Hey!" Truman said. When his voice came back to normal.

We both turned around. "This isn't over! Come here and take it like a man!" He said walking toward us.

We just looked at each other and kept on walking. Just then two hands were grabbing my neck. I was being choked.

The question is: Who was choking me? Everything was turning colors and going blurry.

"Truman stop choking him. You're gonna kill him.!" I heard Casey say.

I couldn't breath, everything was now turning black. "Truman stop!" I heard Casey again.

Just then everything went back to normal. I was able to breath again. I saw Casey on the ground.

I don't know why though. "Casey I didn't mean to." Truman said.

"What didn't you meant to do?" I asked. "Dude you just pushed a girl." I guy said.

"Totally not cool." a girl said. As I looked around, people were all in a circle. And inside the circle was me, Truman, and Casey.

I saw Truman looking at all of the people, and everybody was shaking their head. Meaning that they were telling Truman _Shame Shame _in shaking head form.

"I didn't mean to push her." Truman said. "You pushed her?" I asked getting angry.

"Well, while I was choking you I sorta kinda bumped..." His words were cut off because I threw a punch at him.

"Whoa did you see that?" a guy said to one of his friends. "He just punched Truman." a girl said to a guy.

I saw that I gave him a bloody nose. Now things were about to get physical.

He kicked me in the gut. I gave him a head lock, and he was elbowing me in the gut.

"Fight fight fight fight!" Everyone chanted. "Hey...HEY." a teacher called out. Just then the fight was broken up by someone. It was the principal. "Derek and Truman in my office now!" He said.

He didn't sound very happy, but I knew what was going to happen.

"You got suspended?" Nora asked. Now I'm at my house on the couch and looking at my dad and Nora.

"Just for one week." I said. "Just for one week? Derek you kicked a boy in his...well uh... you know uh... Twinkie." She said.

I snickered a little. "Twinkie." I said under my breath. "You think that's funny?" She asked me.

"Well he was choking me." I said trying to sound all innocent.

"So you could've killed him." She said. "He could've killed me. Everything was changing colors and all of a sudden it turned black. I couldn't breath." I said.

"So that's why you punched him?" Dad asked me. "No I ..."

"Then why were you in a fight?" Nora asked interrupting me. I couldn't tell them that I was fighting for Casey.

Or was I? I mean I threw the punch at him because he shouldn't even be pushing a girl. Accident or not.

"Um we were fighting over a girl." I said looking at the floor. Was I really.

"Oh here we go again." Dad started. "How many times do we have to go over this again. There's more to life than girls. Are we going to have to have that talk again about the privet school?" Dad asked.

"No we don't have to." I said rolling my eyes. "Then no more fights. Your grounded. Now go to your room." Dad said.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. "And wipe that ugly look off your face young man!" Nora said.

I was on my way to my room, when Edwin stopped me... again.

"So who was the girl?" He asked. "It's s girl you don't know." I said getting ready to open my door, but he stopped me... AGAIN.

"I think I know this girl. Is she cute?" He said. "Can you please move so I can get to my room?" I asked.

"What's her name?" he asked. "If I tell you her name will you move?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said. "Okay. Her name is..." "Edwin can you help me with dinner?" Nora asked interrupting me again.

"Sure Nora. Just because you got off the hook doesn't mean you're off the hook. I will find out about your little mood swings." He said.

"What mood swings?" I asked. "Exactly!" Edwin and went downstairs.

I went to my room and got my phone even though I wasn't supposed to and called Sam.

"Hey dude what's up?" Sam asked me. " Um let's see. I got grounded because I got in fight with Truman." I said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. What were consequences?" He asked.

"I got suspended for a week." I said. "No way. Wait if your grounded then why are you on the phone?" He said.

"It's like you don't know me at all." I said. "Just kidding look dude I gotta go. Bye!" He said.

"Bye!" I said. I hung up my phone and laid on my bed and closed my eyes. Then I had the weirdest dream.

**Dream**

_It was midnight and I got up out of my room to get a snack. When I went downstairs. I saw Casey sitting down at the table eating and drinking milk and cookies._

"_What are you doing?" I asked. "Eating cookies and drinking milk?" She said in a duh voice._

"_No I meant what are you doing here alone in the dark?" I asked. "Thinking about things." She said._

"_Like what?" I asked. "College, Graduation, Being accepted in College, too many things." She said._

"_You mind if I join you?" I asked. "You ask too many questions. Have a seat." She said. _

_I took a seat next to her and took some milk and cookies._

"_So, what's on your mind?" She asked. "Nothing." I said. "Oh come on you have something on your mind. You kept asking me questions. Now it's my turn." She said._

"_You!" I said. "What?" She said. "You! Your on my mind. Yours always on my mind." I said. Casey just sat there speechless. "Casey? Casey?" I said._

**End of Dream**

Just then, there was a know at my door. I opened it up and saw that it was Casey.

"Can I come in?" she asked. "Sure!" I said. She came in and sat at my desk. I sat at my bed.

"So, heard that you got suspended." She said. "Yep!" I said. "Also heard you got grounded." she said.

"Yep!" I said. "OK let me get this over with. I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" I asked. "For getting you suspended." she said. "Uh, you didn't get me suspended." I said.

" I know. It's just that, I feel like I got you suspended." She said. "Why?" I asked.

"Because the whole fighting thing was mainly about me." She said. "Yeah about that, you didn't tell anyone did you?" I asked.

"No."she said. "Good, well can we just forget about it because nobody knows why we fought and I like to keep it that way." I said.

" What is up with you lately? One minuet your there for me, and the next minuet, your coming up to me telling me to forget about it." Case said.

" Is that a bad thing?" I asked. " Yes because when you say that, you bindle up you feelings. Derek you need to express your feelings." she said.

Wait a minuet. It hasn't been a couple of weeks yet. " You want to know why I did all that stuff? It was because I didn't want to hear you cry and complain about your day when you got home." I said.

"What?" Casey said.

"Look, I know how you girls are. You go boo-hoo and call your girl friends and guy friends and families when your hearts get broken. I didn't want to hear you talking to Emily crying your hearts out.

So in order for me to go to sleep so I can keep this face looking cute as ever, I comfort you in your time of need. All of the things I said were true and not true. You were stupid for going out with Max.

He does like hurting girls' feelings and you know what? I would've done the same thing if I were Max." I said.

I saw her eyes watering but I knew she wouldn't … wait those are tears. She's really crying. I wanted to put my arms and squeeze her tightly, so I could tell her how sorry I was.

"Case, I didn't mean to." I said. "Just don't talk to me. Ever again." She said and just left. That was the last time I heard her voice. Her beautiful, pretty, sweet voice.

I sat there at my bed, and I finally admitted it. I'm in love with Casey and it's not incest.

**So you guys learned a little Spanish here. But how could Derek do such a thing? I hope you guys liked it so plz review and there will be more. Ttyl **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! OK so I know I haven't updated this story in like 5 years. I know I'm over exaggerating but it feels like it and I feel really really bad about that. Same excuses, writer's block, wasted my free time, couldn't get on the computer blah blah blah. Anyways a couple of week I came up with some ideas to put into chapter 6. And yesterday at like at 4 am I finished it. so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.**

Chapter Six

That night I'll regret the most. Not only because I broke Casey's heart, but I had to tell my secret to the person that keep bugging me about all of this.

As Casey was walking out of my room, Edwin passed by her, had a curious look on his face, and walked into my room.

"Why is Casey's face all swollen ad red?" Edwin asked.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." I said sounding melancholy. What? I heard Casey use the word and asked what it meant OK?

Edwin sat on the edge of my bed. I walked over to my computer.

"So what's up?"

"Why are you still here?" I shot back at Edwin.

"Why was Casey crying?" Edwin asked.

"Because I said some things to her." I said.

"What kind of things?" He asked.

"Things that made her cry." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because she got mad." I said trying to concentrate on a game I was playing on my computer.

"What was she mad about?" He questioned.

"Me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said some things." I said realizing I already used that answer.

"What things?"

I was really getting tired of this game. So I stopped what I was doing on the computer, took a breath and told the worst thing I so wish I could take back.

"OK you wanna know why I've been acting weird all this week?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You gotta swear you won't tell anyone." I said.

"I swear."

I took another breath and began.

"I think...I think I might have feelings for Casey." I said.

"Well it's about time!" Edwin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude I've done my research. With Lizzie's help of course. We've seen the way you look at Casey. We know that this whole 'I don't like you' thing is just something to cover up your true feelings." Edwin said.

"OK? But just promise not to tell anyone." I said reminding him.

"I promise." Edwin said.

"Good." I said going back to what I was doing on the computer.

"So what are you going to do?" Edwin asked.

"About what?"

"About Casey. When are you going to tell her?"

"Never."

"But you're Derek. Since when do you not make a move on a girl that you like?" Edwin asked getting up from the bed.

"This is different. She's my step-sister." I said.

"So?"

"So would you like to see Nora and Dad ship me off to some school for the 'Psychos' or something?" I questioned.

Edwin opened up his mouth as if he were getting ready to say something. But then closed it right back up.

"You're right." He said. "But there has gotta be a way for you to-"

"Why don't you leave. We can talk about this tomorrow." I said cutting off Edwin.

"OK fine. Goodnight Derek." Edwin said.

"Yeah whatever." I said strolling through some songs on my computer.

**So? did you like it? After all these years (again I'm exaggerating) was it worth the wait? I would love to hear your feedback. My goal is to get this story done by the end of the year, update another one of my stories on here, then go on hiatus. I have a story that I really want to work on. A story that's not a fanfic. Yay! *jumps for joy* anyways please review. And I hope you liked it.**


End file.
